The Book of Drabble
by Vendrakaia
Summary: A collection of relatively (very) unfinished tidbits featuring pairings from League of Legends. There will be fluff, there will be lemons, there will be extremely long bits and short bits. Not entirely lore friendly. Based on feedback, I will take a drabble and complete it to your liking, so please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_I've temporarily removed this Azivir chapter because the quality of it has been pissing me off to unfathomable levels. The more I see it the more I want to re-write it but then I'm like... other stuff and study and *fart noise* I wouldn't take it down if it pissed me off so much._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan to start working on requests shortly, but for now I'm gonna post this, something derived from a little headcanon/AU I thought up while on a road trip; what if Azir wasn't the benevolent, kind ruler we know him to be. What if he were the opposite? This is a little drabble I've whipped up using that idea. Not exactly Azir x Sivir, he isn't the friendliest of burbs to her. Tis short, and not at all sweet.**

**This didn't come out as cruel as I would have liked it but hey, it'll develop. So here. Have jerk-Azir.**

* * *

Azir was still, his back straight, staff held at his side with a strong arm. His frame retained the grace of an emperor beneath his black and gold armor, the scarlet gems glittering ominously in the evening Shuriman sun. He cast a dark gaze toward the horizon, fingers grasping his staff the slightest bit tighter. His other hand rested upon the sandstone balcony, the pointed ends of his gloves carving deep furrows where he restlessly flexed them. The long purple tendrils attached to his gauntlets waved in the slight breeze, weighted tips scraping across the ground.

Sivir peered cautiously around the corner from inside the palace before stepping out to join him, the slightest hesitation in her stride. When she reached his unflinching side, she smoothed her hands over the sandstone, paying an absurd amount of attention to her movements. After several moments, the emperor still did not move.

"The uh… sunset is nice tonight…" she muttered in an attempt to gain his attention. Azir simply hummed before speaking.

"How I'd love to fill it with armies." as he spoke, he cocked his head stiffly. Sivir frowned, turning her face upwards to look at him.

"W-What?"

"My desire is to expand this empire, Sivir. And not to rule other cities, but to conquer them. Lay waste to their leaders and expand until I… we reign supreme and let Shurima bathe in the glory it once had, the glory it so righteously deserves."

He spoke with an iciness in his voice that set the Battle Mistress on edge. She swallowed, returning her gaze to the sandstone, tone hushed.

"And how would you achieve that..?"

Azir huffed, amused.

"Brute force. My soldiers shed no blood or tears, they do not sweat under the sun nor shiver in the night." He shifted his weight before continuing. "There is no room for the weak, it appears. Let them die."

Sivir absorbed his words, letting a shocked frown settle in her beautiful features.

"You would kill children? Families?!" Her grip on the balcony had grown tense, her voice more so, laced with anger. "I've murdered but never children!"

"So what? We are royalty. We do as we please. We are the authors of history are we not?"

Sivir found her temper quickly draining. She gritted her teeth.

"Azir… Father. No! You ca-"

With a jerk of his arm, Azir cut her off.

"Silence! Silence… Don't you DARE talk back to me." he hissed venomously, free hand balling into a fist, eyes narrowing into a glare as he snapped his beak. Azir turned slightly to look down at Sivir, who was flushed red, averting her head. He studied her for a moment, before unclenching his hand and dragging his taloned gloves across the sandstone.

"It will be done, with or without you. For your sake, I pray the former."

And with that, he turned and left without another word, leaving Sivir alone on the balcony as the sun dipped below the distant dunes.

* * *

**Dialogue is annoy.**

**Bleh. x**


	3. Talon x Quinn

**Muse has been like a toddler who hasn't had a nap recently, so I apologize for the wait, if any of you have cared. Quinn is kawaii and I miss maining Talon so have this**

* * *

Quinn swallowed, the act of doing so causing the blade held to her throat to feel massively more threatening. It glittered in the dim Demacian street light that came in sparingly through the open window of her dwelling. Was that a hint of blood she saw? Was it her own? Her mind was in a spin, knowing the smallest of movements could spell death.

Her body covered with nothing but a towel, his free hand curled around her waist, Quinn's hands latching urgently onto his forearm as he did so. He was warm.

"T-Talon you bastard… shouldn't be- why are you… AGH!"

He shut her up by pressing the blade harder against her exposed neck, which drew not only a yelp from her but small beads of blood, though this time she was positive it was her own on account of the stinging that accompanied it. She knew he was smirking.

"No more chirping little birdy. Just tell me what I want to know." he quipped quietly, deep voice sending chills down her spine.

Quinn had expected to arrive home, shower, and then settle down for the night after a long day spent taking orders and begrudgingly scouting places she didn't want to be. However it seemed Runeterra had other ideas.

Something inside of her had this absurd amount of fear of Talon, and as the deadliest assassin in all of Noxus and probably Valoran, she had a reason. He was a known threat to Demacia and its citizens, Quinn included, but as a fellow champion and used to his antics both on and off the field, she found it unsurprising that he'd come to her if he needed information relating to the war of Noxus and Demacia; the others such as Jarvan were far too protected and… valuable.

But at the same time, Quinn had faith in him. She was stupid enough to trust him with her life as it was hardly their first encounter. He'd shown enough humanity or dare she say it, he cared enough to leave her with his cape so she wouldn't freeze to death at one point. Yet here he was, famous arm blade at her neck.

All that and he'd managed to tweak a heartstring somehow.

Quinn nodded, and he relieved some pressure from her neck, though the hand at her waist remained firm.

"What do you want to know, Talon… I'll tell you what I can." Her voice was shaky, hands trembling in the slightest.

After a pause, Talon spoke again.

"Where's that oaf Jarvan and his army of flesh bags headed?"

"The Ironspike Mountains."

"Did they take prisoners?"

"Noxian soldiers."

"Has Azir shown any sign of joining this occupation?"

"N-No his business is elsewhere though he seeks Cassiopeia."

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it little bird?"

Talon's tone was mocking as he rested his head on Quinn's shoulder with a snide smile. Quinn fidgeted, breaths shallow as she shook her head. Talon lowered the blade from her neck completely, arm now wrapping around her midriff above his other.

Quinn sent a small glare at him, golden eyes narrowing into slits as she fell still.

"Slimmer than last we met, are we?" he whispered, amused. She rolled her eyes before shutting them. "Oh Quinn, you can't resist me forever."

"I can try."

"Good luck, little bird." he muttered, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before letting go of her waist and slipping out the window.

A new realization bubbled up inside of Quinn when she opened her eyes.

She couldn't resist him forever.

* * *

**Sorry for no smut, Wingsu hueheu**


	4. Thresona

**I'm going to put a warning here to be sure, but this may contain a rather sensitive issue to some... so just keep that in mind. I did manage to upset myself while writing this to the point where I had to stop for a sec... so uh.. enjoy?**

* * *

Thresh shut the door quietly behind himself, pausing to rest his forehead against the wood, hand not leaving the doorknob until he turned toward his love.

Sona uttered not a breath, silent. Hardly a whisper passed through his mind for what felt like eons now. She had not touched her Etwahl or the piano. She had not so much as laid a finger on him. He knew she cried at night.

Thresh watched as she slowly walked across the bathroom, toward the basin. Her dress was looser. With his gaze lingering for a moment, he sat on the edge of the large, ornate bathtub, only pulling his gaze from her to turn the taps on.

It did not take long for the right temperature to be found at his hand.

He watched the tub fill, water rippling and splashing out from the faucets, only to still toward the edges. He did not add anything to it, letting it remain clean and crystalline.

Once he was satisfied, he turned the water off and turned back to Sona.

What he saw was barely the maven he once knew.

She stood bare before the elegant floor length mirror, eyes staring into nothing, eyes that had lost the startling blue Thresh loved to lose himself in, the sparkle. She was thinner, but not in a good way. Her curves having lost much of their grace, cheeks not far from hollow. Dark circles lined her tired eyes. Lips no longer supple, instead drained of color, her skin paler than what would be called normal.

A fragile hand lingered between her hips.

Sona bore the signs of a mother losing her child before a chance at life was even given.

Every time Thresh saw her, every minute of the day, she seemed to worsen. Her appetite for life was little, passion even less so. Every day, more wore away.

Thresh stood, making his way over to his beautiful Sona, halting just behind her. She blinked, and he could have sworn her lip trembled. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders, thumbs trailing along her skin. Her frame seemed to relax at his touch.

Careful to not rush her, Thresh gradually coaxed her out of her daze, turning to lead her toward the steaming water.

Instinctively, his hand found hers, and soon enough he felt her fingers tediously grasp his.

Sona was still there.

When they reached the side, he looked back at the door. He wouldn't leave her.

Thresh pressed his lips to the crown of her head tenderly before helping her step into the clear water. Sona gave a drawn out, melancholy sigh when she submerged her body in the liquid, Thresh sitting beside the bath, intent on making sure she knew she wasn't alone. After a few moments, another sigh parted her cracked lips.

Though she did not let go of his hand.

* * *

They sat together for a long while in silence. Thresh let his thoughts run rampant in his mind, while Sona simply sat soaking in silence.

He was pulled from his thoughts when her delicate hand squeezed his.

Slowly, Thresh turned his head to look at Sona, who had pulled her legs to her chest, tears now freely flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks, down her legs to the water below.

Not wasting a moment, he stood, reached for the nearest towel and helped his love from the confines of water.

Wrapping her in the soft emerald fabric, he took Sona into his arms, holding her firmly yet carefully. Her tears did not stop, now trailing from her face to Thresh's shoulder as they had to her legs. The warden rested his head against the top of hers, sobs now shaking her entire body and echoing through his mind.

After a few long moments, Thresh once again sunk to the floor, though this time Sona came with him. He held her to his body, letting her cry out weeks of their shared turmoil.

He did not care for her soaked hair or their location, she was with him and it was all that mattered in that moment.

Tears soon escaped the wardens eyes at their shared pain and seeing his maven crumble in his arms, tears that faded into her hair.

In time, her sobs decreased, before subsiding completely.

* * *

And then she slept in his arms.

Finally.

She slept.

* * *

**Insert heartbreak here**


	5. Short: Azivir

**Stupid deserts, being all stupidly hot during the day then stupid and cold at night. Stupid. Stupidly short drabble oki.**

* * *

Azir sighed, tilting his head to the side, golden claws tapping slowly against the arm of the throne he sat upon, still clad in his solid gold armor.

Sivir placed a hand on top of it, halting its movement. Then she intertwined his fingers with his, marvelling at the smooth texture of the gold he donned.

The emperor turned his head to face the battle mistress, keen eyes soft as he took in her beauty.

She wore his favorite silken robe, obviously too big for her. The sleeves were pushed a ridiculous length up her arms just so she had use of her hands, and what would normally only just touch the floor when worn by Azir was instead a train behind Sivir. It was a rich red in color, similar to red wine, and beneath it Sivir wore only dark fuchsia and purple silks that covered her most private areas, the rest of her tanned skin was bare.

Sivir was by now accustomed to his tendency to often sit idle for hours in thought, and more times than not her attempts to coax him away failed.

Silently, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the side of his beak.

"Don't be too long. It's cold tonight."

And with that she left the throne room, Azir watching after her, watching the way she stretched so gracefully.

He was not one to keep her waiting.

* * *

**Super short, super sweet. I'll leave it up to you lot what they do that night, frankly I think they'd just wanna sleep.**


	6. Zed is a Dick to Akali

**I ship these two but its been a while since I've done anything like this, and since my muse is back I decided to give it a go after all this time. Not really Zed x Akali, but you could make it work somehow.**

* * *

It was on silent dark nights that the Master of Shadows thrived. Only his crimson eyes visible through the dark, narrowed into menacing slits as he hunted his prey as relentlessly as an animal.

Tonight was what he would call perfect.

The moon was barely a slit in the sky, the stars dim behind hazy clouds.

Zed was perched in a particularly tall sakura tree, his body so still that not even petals fell from grace. He waited. Quietly, unmoving above the cobblestone path. The lights of the nearby dojo dimmed before fading to black, bathing the Ionian landscape in inky darkness.

Soon, he made out a figure in the distance, walking along the path at a slow pace.

Zed didn't wonder why Akali was out so late, let alone still dressed in her usual green attire. That didn't matter.

The young female ninja sighed, her vision limited, only guided by the amount of times previous she had traversed the same path. Though Zed could see perfectly.

As she approached, the blades slid forth from his gauntlets without a sound.

Akali kept walking.

Zed tilted his head, adjusting his footing with barely a rustle or creak of the tree.

She passed under the tree.

He turned, and within an instant, he struck.

A sickening crack spit the cool air as Zed's feet came into contact with the back of Akali's calves, forcing her to her knees with such force, something in her body shattered. Though she didn't scream.

She _couldn't _scream.

One of Zed's blades was driven through her neck to the hilt, his free hand tugging her hair backwards, forcing her to look up at the sky.

Blood erupted from her mouth, followed by a gurgle and more blood, which trailed down her cheeks and neck to seep into the green fabric.

Akali's eyes were open in shock, she couldn't see anything, except for a single pair of menacing crimson eyes which soon blurred above her.

What seemed to be a sob ripped free from her body.

Zed watched as her trembling hands reached up in an attempt to grab his own, but she could not muster the strength, instead weakly grasping the ends of the blade protruding from the front of her neck.

Boiling tears spilt from her dull eyes to join the red liquid that cascaded down her body.

Zed continued to watch, taking no pleasure or pain in watching her writhe in death. He watched as her chest heaved, watched the blood stain her brilliant green garb an even more brilliant shade of red.

Finally letting go of her hair, Akali's head lolled.

He drove the other blade through her back with such force, the sound of her spine snapping cut through the night like a knife.

Zed then briskly pulled his weapons from her body, dripping with blood as they retracted into their gauntlets.

He stood over her, no thoughts to if she was still alive. She'd be dead within the hour if not already.

He then looked at his hands, soaked in her warm blood.

For once he was warm.

* * *

**MUURRRDAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAA. *holds head***


	7. Another Azivir Short

**My muse has been melancholy recently, and he still itches for me to write more Azir. It's kinda hard to write with your muse all sad, but I managed to write this. Haven't been feeling too well myself recently.**

* * *

Azir's breaths were deep, his massive frame was still as he lied on his bed beside his beloved.

Sivir could only imagine what he was going through.

The sun was blotted out by the moon, creating a rarely seen solar eclipse which unfortunately drained the emperor of his powers for the day.

His eyes didn't glow or sparkle, his armor was still untouched on its stand.

Azir refused to leave the palace, he could do little without the sun.

Sivir gently smoothed her fingers through his grey feathers, admiring how soft he was. She trailed from his head down to the top of his back and up again. He kept his eyes firmly on the bed below, clearing avoiding eye contact until she forced it.

Carefully she lifted his head with both hands and pressed her lips to the top of his beak.

His gaze was melancholy, and it pulled at Sivir's heart in the saddest of ways, knowing how hopeless and weak he felt on these occasions.

Azir shifted his body closer to hers, and rested his head on her chest. A large portion of his body covered her own.

He was still warm as always, blissfully so.

Once again, Sivir stroked his feathers, just above his eyes which he slowly closed.

"You'll always be my emperor." she whispered, wrapping her other arm around him.

A gentle nuzzle to her was all he managed before he dozed off into what she hoped was peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Feathers and burb nuzzles kawaii**


	8. Writers Note and A Thing

**I'm here to ask any of you still around to please bear with my absence and inactivity. As some may or may not know it's my final year of school and not only do I have writers block right now but I've had to direct my focus onto my HSC major work for Visual Arts at school, as well as all my other classes. It's an important project that counts for a massive portion of my final mark, and it's due late August/early September. I know what you're thinking, that should be plenty of time right? I thought the same thing too until I actually sat down and counted how many weeks of school time I have till this thing is due to be locked up and marked, and that number turned out to be about 15 weeks, NOT including the weeks of exams and other silly stressful stuff. And considering how big my collection of work is and the fact it IS a collection of works, I've unfortunately had to prioritize it over writing which is kind of a new thing to me because they were always equal to me. **

**I will still try and get little bits and pieces up when I can, for your sake and the sake of my own sanity, but It'll likely be half assed… I love you all. **

**And for the heck of it, here's a drabble I did some time last year, a headcanon of mine involving Thresh and Sona's first child, whom is six years of age in this.. Enjoy...**

* * *

A soft voice roused the warden from his thoughts, a voice he recognized to be none other than Eleanor's. As she padded across the room quietly, Thresh became aware of the rain against the large windows, visible only through the slight crack in the curtains. His eyes flitted from that, to the crackling fire several meters in front of him, to Eleanor's bright green eyes as she gazed up at her father, hands held worriedly against her chest.

"I can't sleep," she murmured softly, sending a troubled glance toward the window. Thresh sent yet another glance at the elegant clock on the mantle, which displayed the time as a little after midnight before looking back to his daughter.

"Nightmares?" he asked. Eleanor simply shook her head drowsily and pointed toward the window, where a flash of lightning set the Shadow Isles alight. The warden hummed thoughtfully, raising a hand to delicately caress her cheek. A tiny smile graced her lips as a small flush rose up in her pale skin at the touch of her father, the flames of the fireplace flickering a ghostly white for a moment before returning to normal. "Come here princess."

Thresh opened his arms, welcoming the small frame of Eleanor who instantly clambered onto his lap and relaxed against his chest, where he wrapped her in one side of the robes he wore. Eleanor exhaled contentedly when he curled his arms around her, their equally cool skin comfortable to each other. She turned her half lidded gaze toward his face, before reaching up to trail a delicate finger along the scars that lined his mouth. After doing so, she lowered the same hand to her own face, a small frown furrowing her brow when she felt nothing. Thresh chuckled quietly, sleep beginning to pull at his senses as he planted a long, loving kiss on the top of her head.

"One day."

The smile again returned to Eleanor's face when the warden rested his cheek on top of her head, one hand tucking a few stray strands of white hair behind her ear.

The crackling fire soon lulled Eleanor into a peaceful sleep, face still retaining her gentle smile. Thresh continued to cradle her, stroking her upper arm with a thumb, albeit sleepily. The clock chimed quietly to signify twelve-thirty, and Thresh sent an almost incoherent glance at the doorway on the other side of the room, Sona lingering on his mind for a moment before promptly falling asleep, content with Eleanor in his arms.

* * *

**Until the next spurt of motivation arrives or I dig up something worthy... nin nin **


	9. Blame Muse, more Thresona

**Muse has the biggest Thresona boner I'm not even kidding. I go to work on requested pairings but its like "NO LOOK A THRESONA HEADCANON" and then I wonder why I even bother. But you know what, some writing is better than none, especially considering I sink into massive writers/artists blocks if I don't keep it up. I'm not kidding about trying though, I have a list of them stuck to my wall that I inevitably see every morning when I wake up. **

**Anywho, this lil gem thingie was something I wrote in a free period of mine at school, and the first thing I've managed to complete since roughly the first or second of Feburary. It spawned from a picture I drew (then proceeded to lose all progress on, fu technology), then a session of brainstorming with Wingsu;**

**What if someone or something did something to Sona coughnocturnecough that turned her psychotic? Into no less than a killer, cutting off all connections she had with Thresh, except for one. The soul. **

**Fuck that was cheesy I'm sorry just read it. Used ulti skin for outfit because I'm lazyyyy.**

* * *

It was quiet like it always was. Though today, Thresh's residence carried a very dark, eerie air to it, more so than usual.

The warden sat cross legged on the cool stone floor, brow furrowed in front of a slender figure slumped half in the dark. Said figure was slender, opulent. Her womanly features were well defined beneath dark, stained latex.

Sona looked a mere shell of what she was.

She was rested on her knees a ways from her lover, not far from forced, hands and arms chained behind her by ghostly green ethereal chains that had no visible anchor; they simply seemed to erupt from the floor.

Hair that was normally blue had been turned a vibrant red, and stained dark in other places, even black in some. Long bangs fell in front of her bowed head, long enough to almost touch the floor.

Thresh watched her, hands clasped in front of his mouth in a posture of thought. His mind continued to rotate in the same direction, throwing the same questions at him over and over. His green eyes glowed with intensity and a myriad of feelings that were as erratic as his current state of mind.

However one thing remained certain; he would not love her any less for something she could not help. It wasn't her fault.

Being what many would call a murderer, Thresh was largely unfazed by the act itself. What bothered him was the fact it was his Sona made to commit such acts and though she did not know it, against her will.

Her voice had not met his mind in what felt like eons.

Beside her figure sat a helmet, black glass accented with off white ear pieces. The glass was not shiny, instead marred with bloodstain and cracks, so much so a large, shattered hole spanned down the right side. You would only see the red glow of a single red eye when she wore it.

Thresh gingerly reached a hand toward her, slowly, and halted just before he touched her skin.

When he made contact, her flesh seemed to send a jolt through him, be it alien or reassurance. She was warm. Somewhat.

He smoothed his fingers and palm against her cheek which felt the slightest bit wet. Apart from that, her skin was every bit as smooth as he remembered. His thumb arced against her cheekbone, his eyes flitting up and down her form.

He kept his hand against her cheek like that for a long time. It felt right but so wrong at the same time. It was her but it wasn't. She wanted so badly to murder him too… but she didn't.

Without leaving her skin, Thresh allowed a sad sigh to part his lips as he buried his face in his free hand, whitish hair tumbling over his shoulders.

And then something he hadn't expected to happen, happened.

As if the tug of longing inside Thresh was mirrored in Sona, she pressed her head into his hand. Subtly, so so subtly. Like he had imagined it, but he hadn't. She was in there still.

"Sona…" he whispered, looking up with a small gleam in his eye at his maven.

The room fell silent again, eerie.

Thresh continued to look at her, hand not leaving her cheek.

And then, her limbs froze rigid, before she harshly jerked in her constraints, the chains not giving in the slightest. Barely a noise ensued, but noise was not needed when she slowly lifted her head, one unsettling red eye behind her bangs staring right into the green of his.

Thresh didn't look away. He continued to watch her, a deep sorrow rising up inside of him. He saw everything but a killer in her eyes. He saw his Sona in there somewhere. Regret, sorrow, pain.

Longing.

Then she let her head bow forward, resuming the slouched position.

Thresh touched his other hand to her other cheek as he moved forward slowly, pressing his lips to the top of her head, ignoring the blood.

He'd have her again one day.

* * *

**Okay wish me luck that I don't have an aneurysm while doing schoolwork. Bleh. **

**theyresoprecioushelpme**


	10. Yasuo x Syndra

**I ship the backside out of these two. Don't ask why. Also if I was a guy I'd go gay for Yasuo.**

* * *

Syndra stirred in her light slumber, the bed beneath her an unfamiliar one of fair sheets. This foggy development was enough to rouse the sovereign from whatever shallow sleep she inhabited. Said sleep left her system quickly, and her activities several hours prior arrived back in her mind. Instinctively, she pulled the sheets up to cover her bare body.

Pushing a particular long tendril of her white hair away from her face as she propped herself up, Syndra looked to her left, the lamp on the small table beside her half of the bed still on, and then to her right, to see the figure of a male sleeping soundly, covers drawn to his waist.

Obviously nude, his complexion was littered by many scars, his firm muscles stretching them taut. His long brown hair was undone, while miniscule stubble laced the lower half of his face. His features were that of an Ionian, only marred by a long thin scar spanning diagonally down his face.

Yasuo looked humble as always, even in sleep.

Syndra's purple eyes flitted across his face, mentally tracing the prominent scar there. Thoughts clouded her mind as she thought back to the things she'd allowed him to do. She hadn't engaged in such acts since she and Zed parted ways.

The second thought was one of satisfaction. The samurai had succeeded in delighting her senses, no doubt challenged that, but the thought straight after that was one of anger and disgust.

She raised one fine eyebrow before her eyes narrowed into a glare as she tore her gaze from the sleeping Yasuo. She'd allowed someone to get close. A mortal man, skilled or not.

Syndra scowled, finding herself comparing the samurai to the shadow ninja she had once called a lover. Zed may have been mortal, but he was far from normal. Ascended or enlightened as many had called him.

The sovereign pondered, and quickly arrived to a conclusion that softened the glare upon her features to a more gentle gaze, turning back to Yasuo. A sense of foreign serenity flooded through her.

There was no need to compare, the anger she felt was barely guttural. It had long since passed. Unfortunately, her occasional childish tendencies had not.

Slowly extending an arm toward the lamp, she switched it off, plunging the room into a comfortable darkness.

Syndra sunk back down, resting her head once again upon the clean, sweet smelling pillows. She gazed at the ceiling, purple eyes glowing dimly while she allowed herself to think yet again, sleep now properly pulling at her senses.

Although a smile was fitting, she simply closed her eyes.

The sovereign needn't compare.

* * *

**Also if there's any typos in this, mainly the absence of any i's, please let me know, my I key has been uncooperative recently. Much love.**


	11. Thresh x Vendra

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongYes hello its been like, months, to those of you who still care. I graduated school on Thursday. That happened. I'm finished school, that also happened./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongOn a more pleasant note, this little thing is a short aftermath scene to his "Coiled Around his Finger" fic, featuring Thresh and my Summoner, so if you haven't read it, I think you should go do that. Discretion advised, graphic as heck. After all, it's Thresh../strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra sighed in bliss, the warm water of the shower hugging whatever curves she had, said curves usually hidden beneath thick purple robes. Her frame was still slender, hair still its usual shade of blonde, the only differences being the mottled bruises that were scattered on her flesh, dried tears being washed away with the water./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She stood, the only movement being her lithe hands which lathered a generous layer of foamy soap against her skin. Her jade eyes were transfixed on nothing in particular while her mind still comprehended what took place the night before at the hands of the infamous Chain Warden./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Did she love him? Somewhat. Did she lust for him? Hell yes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A place inside of her ached, a persistent, demanding pain she'd never experienced with other male partners. At least not that bad. Bruises laced her wrists, her hips and waist./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra ached for Thresh, both physically and emotionally; a twisted kind of desire, a craving that would obviously leave her feeling pain for days, thinking up excuses left and right to explain the abundance of bruises should they be seen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Soap bubbles were carried away down her legs before coming to an insignificant end at the drain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her eyes shifted, and she found herself wistfully watching after the bubbles./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When she shifted her eyes again, Vendra found herself staring into the green eyes of the warden himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nude from the waist up, hair unbound, Thresh held in one hand a fluffy white towel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra's heart skipped a beat, her eyes unable to retain persistent eye contact with him. Instead, she lowered her eyes to his lips, where an almost smug smirk plastered itself there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She felt his eyes wander her frame, and it was almost like she felt every chain and caress against her skin all over again. It took a great deal of effort to contain a shiver./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The smirk vanished, Thresh's face reverting into a neutral look, one that accented his jawline. His eyes softened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Casually, he raised a hand to her shoulder, thumb stroking along her collarbone before the rest of his fingers travelled up her neck to her cheek./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The smallest of smiles graced his lips, barely there as he stroked the same thumb against Vendra's lips, parting them slightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"In the same movement, as if on instinct, the Summoner took the digit into her mouth, lips closing around it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thresh then slowly removed it, head tilting a small angle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra tasted her own blood on her tongue, crimson now smeared on her lips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finally, her eyes left him completely, and looking down at herself she saw the small cut just beneath her collarbone, spilling blood slowly where it mingled with the water against her body./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Too caught up in desire to notice it the night before./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"How cruel it was of him to bring a white towel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"An almost shaky breath parted her lips when he removed his finger, a soft look creeping into his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's been nearly half an hour…" he said lightly, a small smile curling upon his lips. "I was starting to worry."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra smiled sheepishly, realizing the daze she had been in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gathering her hair to one side, she stepped out of the shower, where Thresh unfolded the towel. With yet another deliberate look he wrapped her in it, taking her into his arms a moment later./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra let an involuntary hum of delight emerge, her arms snaking their way up and around his neck, his body proving warmer than the water of the shower./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She felt him rest his chin against the top of her head with an equal hum, his hands resting at the small of her back, content to hold her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was a pregnant pause./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's been a little while…" Thresh said slowly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra tilted her head a little, but didn't look up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""My judgement… almost three years." he continued./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Something in Vendra's stomach dropped. Fast./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thresh must have felt it too, as he quickly tightened his grip around her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The young summoner remembered vividly the day he was brought to the Institute, malice fresh in his eyes even after several centuries. She sighed lightly, memories coming back to her. It was easy to say that he succeeded in nothing less than scaring her, all without a single uttered word in her direction. Rather, it was what she witnessed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He'd changed drastically since then. Today, he'd roam the halls with a quiet demeanor, an impersonal gaze. Three years ago, the Institute kept a close eye on him. What would usually be calm was instead a frightening intensity. And the things she'd witnessed from his past… his deeds were anything but pleasant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra was slightly shocked she was standing within his arms, let alone having let him fuck her to both their heart's delight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you sure you're alright, dear?" he asked, voice pulling her from her thoughts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A gentle hand tilted her head up, green eyes making contact again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Vendra was reminded that this wasn't three years ago. Here she was, a woman of twenty three./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She nodded with a small smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm better than alright."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongToodles./strong/p 


End file.
